The Mistakes We Make
by lauryn07
Summary: New Chapter Up! Carter tries to concentrate on the things to come.
1. The Other Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear on the show, however I have made up a few of my own.  
  
The Mistakes We Make: Part One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What'd you say?" Carter asked ending the extreme height of passion they were both in by completely removing himself from her. It took Abby a second to recover before she realized something was wrong. Carter was slipping his shirt back on as she wrapped a sheet around herself and rushed over to him.  
  
This was not how he expected to return to Chicago and return to Abby. He had many temptations on his trip. Gillian was all but ready to have him while Luka was gone but he resisted because of Abby. She was his life and there wasn't any way he was going to ruin that. He knew they had their share of problems. They both added a lot of baggage to the relationship and he knew at some level that they may be better as really good friends, without mixing business with pleasure, but he lover her too much to let it go back to that. Until now.  
  
"John, let me explain."  
  
"Explain what?" he yelled turned around. His eyes were a shade of gray she'd never seen before.  
  
"It's not what you think."  
  
"You yelling out another guy's name isn't what I think? Christ, Abby, I trusted you. I loved you."  
  
"I love you, too. Just let me explain." He brushed off her arms as he walked into the living room and quickly gathered certain items he would need.  
  
"You tell me there's not another guy and I'll listen. Anything else is a waste of my time."  
  
"I thought we were over. You gave me the impression that you were never coming back. I couldn't handle losing you."  
  
"Congratulations. You just did," he said as he slammed her apartment door. He would get the rest of his stuff while she was at work tomorrow, before his own shift.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. It's a work in progress. Let me know what you think. I welcome all suggestions. 


	2. Emergency

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear on the show, however I have made up a few of my own.  
  
The Mistakes We Make: Part Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All afternoon she attempted to get him to talk to her. On more than one occasion as she stepped in line with him and started to explain her actions, he slipped into the nearest room and escaped through another door before she even realized he was gone. He kept working long past the time for a normal break, his only conversations remained on business, aside for the normal banter back and forth with Susan. If she knew him well enough, he looked forward to seeing Susan at work just so they could flirt all they want, knowing it wasn't going to go anywhere. Finally she saw her moment. He was standing at admit, reviewing charts all alone, so she quickly began to walk over to him.  
  
"Carter, phone," Frank said.  
  
"Busy," he responded picking up a set of test results placed in front of him and comparing them to a previous set.  
  
"She say's it's urgent."  
  
"John, can we please talk?" Abby asked.  
  
"No," he said sternly to her. "Who is it Frank?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Angelique?"  
  
Frank didn't have to ask again. "Give me the phone," Carter demanded, nearly ripping the phone from Frank. He lifted the phone to his ear and listened as her French accent cracked through the line. "I can't . . . you have to talk louder." Abby watched as Carter's face went from confusion to white as a sheet in a matter of moments. "Okay. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and started to walk off. Abby followed.  
  
"Susan, can you cover my patients?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have an emergency. I have to leave now." He opened his locker and grabbed his stuff. "There are only a few. My charts are with Frank."  
  
"Where are you going?" Abby asked, hoping he would answer that one question.  
  
"Africa. Matenda. Luka's missing." Abby reached out for him and Susan watched as Carter pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Don't touch me. Tell Kerry I'll call with more details." And he disappeared out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was hot. More hot than he remembered it being days earlier when he left. For some reason the trip back wasn't as long and wasn't as rough. He knew exactly what to expect. It seemed quiet when he stepped out of the car with Charles and they walked towards the clinic. More sick children, more new faces he didn't remember. When he left, Luka's people must have finally showed up. He got curious stares from doctors he'd never seen, doctors more American than he was, if that was even possible. Then he saw her, standing next to a child and translating for some blonde Adonis who wasn't even looking at the patient, but more stealing glances at Gillian. She happened to glance past the doctor and see him slowly walking over, his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
"Excuse me," she told the doctor before walking towards them. "I hate you," she whispered to him.  
  
"We need to talk," he said.  
  
"You left Luka to do this alone," she said.  
  
"Gillian, let's go outside," he said, his hand curving around her upper arm.  
  
"No," she said, her voice rising. "You were too good for Luka. You left him behind because he told you too. You were too scared to fight him and now look what's happening. He's out in the middle of nowhere and you left him there." She pushed him away but he quickly grabbed her arms and pinned her against him.  
  
"We're just going to go outside," he told Charles before trying his best to usher her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He finished tying his shoe and let it fall to the ground just in time to watch Gillian walk out of the housing tent. He sighed, preparing himself for her argument. He nodded to Charles who climbed into the driver's side of the truck, before he started walking to the opposite side.  
  
"I want to go," she called after them.  
  
"No," Carter said forcefully.  
  
"You can't stop me. Luka's out there but he's not alone. You need more people. Those guys could kill you."  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take," he told her. "They need you here."  
  
"You need me there," she pleaded.  
  
"You're not coming," Carter said climbing to the car. "Let's go," she saw him say to Charles before she was left in a cloud of dust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please continue to R&R as I develop this story. And bare with me because I'm working on others, besides these. 


	3. Fun Isn't Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear on the show, however I have made up a few of my own.  
  
The Mistakes We Make: Part Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey stranger," Gillian said walking up to his table with her same booze filled backpack. Two days they had been back. Two days that Luka lay motionless on a hardened slab, fighting for his life. Two days that he had been depressed about living. The day they got back and loaded Luka into the "trauma room", was the day his life almost ended.  
  
He almost couldn't handle the pain of living. Luka was living off of little oxygen, which usually resulted in brain damage. His worst fear was that he would have to walk back into the ER and tell them they had lost another doctor. He'd pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and attempted to straighten the crinkled exterior before lighting it and sticking it into his mouth. But nicotine wasn't going to cure any of his cravings. Neither would Gillian's booze. What he wanted . . . what he needed was a fix. One final fix to end it all but there was nothing potent enough around to feed his cravings. He wasn't a good man; he wasn't a good boyfriend. He let his parents down, he let Bobby down, he let Lucy down, he let Chase down, Anna, his grandparents, Abby. Why not let the rest of the world down. There's not much else that could go wrong except seeing the disappointed looks on his colleagues faces when they found out he couldn't resist just a little bit more. The little bit that killed him, probably sent him to hell with the rest of the drug addicts. He wasn't sure if he wanted to die. He already knew what it felt like to almost die. He just needed a safety net that he could resort to incase the pain got too bad, in case life got too bad. He took a long drag of his cigarette and stared at the burning tip before removing it from his lips and staring at it as the smoke escaped his parted lips. It wasn't a conscious decision as he slowly pressed the burning tip onto the inside of his arm, where he usually had a black wristband. He gritted his teeth as he felt his skin burn. He looked down at his arm and saw the instant blistering and clear puss oozing out of the pore.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," Gillian said, breaking his concentration. He stared at her but didn't respond. "You did good. You saved his life and the life of others."  
  
"That's my job," he finally said.  
  
"Luka would be proud," she said pouring two drinks for them. "Drink up."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"I'm not drinking alone."  
  
"I'm not suppose to drink. I haven't had a drink in a long time. I'm not exactly sure what I'll do if I drink."  
  
"Does it matter what happens?"  
  
"I guess not anymore," he said not even attempting to touch the glass in front of him. She didn't touch hers either.  
  
"Why don't you drink?" she asked.  
  
"It's part of the program."  
  
"What program? AA?"  
  
"No. NA."  
  
"Really? A drug addict doctor." She half smiled at him.  
  
"I was stabbed by a psychotic patient four years ago and taking larger doses of my meds made the shit stop."  
  
"You're not an alcoholic. You're in a different country. No one here knows your friends back home."  
  
"Luka."  
  
"Luka doesn't have to know."  
  
"Luka's possessive of what belongs to him. Trust me. We've been through this before."  
  
"I don't belong to Luka."  
  
"Sure," he said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Luka and I had fun. But there comes a time when fun isn't enough. For Luka, fun was all it was. Including fun with every female who stepped through the door."  
  
"I know that feeling." He slowly traced his finger around the glass. "Apparently I didn't mean very much to Abby. She found someone new."  
  
Gillian watched as he finally picked up the glass and drank the entire contents. When he set it down she went to refilling it.  
  
"No coke." She smiled softly before watching him pick it up again. "Do not hold me responsible for my actions."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please continue to R&R. I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. 


	4. The Biggest Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original ER characters, however I have made up a few of my own.  
  
The Mistakes We Make: Part Four  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A smile played on her lips as she went to put the alcohol away and then begin her walk to her room. He didn't look at her as she sauntered off but after a debate with his inner conscious, he emptied the third glass she'd poured and began to follow her path. The place was total silence, give or take a few far off gunshots and occasional moans of injured patients or dreaming doctors. After walking a distance he realized that there was no one in front of him and he wasn't aware as to where Gillian's room was, if that was where he was even intending to go. At this point, it didn't really matter where he ended up. If was alone, that was fine. If he wasn't alone, that was fine as well. Finally he felt a hand reach out and grab the front of his shirt as he began to pass by a room and pull him inside. The door shut softly and with a click it trapped him inside, staring at the flickering of candles against the dark night.  
  
His mind was spinning by now. He couldn't think straight but somehow his body knew how to react. He used his own hands to pull his damp T-shirt over his head and as he tossed it away he felt Gillian's arms wrap around his stomach and down to his jeans as her fingers slowly released the button and then slid the zipper down. His arms remained outstretched as he let her do as she pleased. Her lips brushed around his shoulders, taking nips out of his neck as his pants were on the floor in a heap and he was left standing in front of her with only his boxers on. By this time he could feel the alcohol kicking in and all conscious through flew out the window as he slowly turned to face her, but her lips never left his skin, now trailing across his collarbone and across his jaw, never landing on his lips, before kissing the upper curve of one peck, before tracing over to the other.  
  
"You have too many clothes on," Carter whispered as his finally reached out to touch her, landing squarely on her hips. His fingers curled around the hem of her tank top and he pulled it over her head, revealing a beautiful sight that he was yet to see as his eyes were still glued to hers. While one hand discarded the tank top, the other pulled on the string holding up her scrubs and they crumbled to the floor, leaving them standing before each other in their underwear. "If Luka kills me . . ." Carter started but she place two fingers to his lips.  
  
"You talk to much," she told him as he wet the pad of her fingers with his tongue before taking them fully into his mouth.  
  
She slowly stood on her tiptoes and replaced her fingers with her mouth. Flesh to flesh, neither of them moved from that spot as he angled his head to one side and just let the feel of her lips on his seep into his skin. Finally his lips parted and his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. It was hot and urgent and it promised things to come that he hadn't experienced in a long time. He felt it the second their tongues touched. A surge of electrical energy passed through him, almost making him weak in the knees. There was something about this girl that made the earth rotate in a different direction. And by the way she kissed him back, he knew she felt the same way. She was the total opposite of Abby. Something about Gillian set him on fire. Not that Abby didn't, but with Abby it was about love, and being gentle was key.  
  
She broke the kiss first and began a trail of hot kisses down his chest, twirling her tongue in his belly button. His fingers found they only thing they could grab onto. They meshed themselves into her hair, massaging her scalp as his boxers were suddenly to his ankles.  
  
Once, when they were first exploring each other's bodies, Carter shared an experience like this with Abby. When they first started dating it wasn't fully about love, but fulfillment of the passion that surged inside of them. It was, at that point, a fire that needed to be put out. Yet, as time passed, he became gentler with her, wanting to please her first and they never really discussed it again.  
  
Now they were over and he was suddenly with another woman who could care less and would probably kill him if he was gentle and slow. He wondered if the man that stole Abby away from him was gentle.  
  
When his thoughts finally returned to the situation at hand, he found they were lying on her bed, both naked, her kisses trailing along his jaw and down his neck, where she found one spot to drive him crazy. It elicited a moan deep in his throat as she began to pay extra attention to it, sucking, taking small bites and then kissing it all better, before continuing the routine. At this rate he was bound to have a sizable mark the next day which he didn't want to explain.  
  
"Stop thinking and just feel," Gillian whispered into his ear before grazing her teeth over the soft skin.  
  
"I'm not thinking."  
  
"Sure you are. I can see it. If you want to think, I'll give you something to think about."  
  
And from that point on, Abby was a distant memory, and even when he woke up the next morning to the soft lips of a woman tracing his scars, he didn't think about Abby. She was too timid to bring up the past. Gillian was brave. She brought out in him, what Abby was too petrified to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please continue to R&R and please also read and respond to my other stories. My main focus in everything is on Carter and not on who he's in a relationship with. Thanks. 


	5. Moving Luka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original ER characters, however I may have a few of my own.  
  
The Mistakes We Make: Part Five  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He lay comfortably underneath the thin sheet, just enjoying the fact that he wasn't being woken up by a pager. Then he felt the soft brush of her lips against his collarbone before she curled up next to him.  
  
"What time is it?" he groaned, unmoving as his hand rested comfortably on the curve of her hip.  
  
"Five."  
  
"Explain to me why you're waking me up?"  
  
"I was under the impression last night that this would be our little secret. No one's up yet. You have time to escape."  
  
"I feel like I haven't slept in ages."  
  
"It's probably true. I think we passed out around four."  
  
"This is sadistic," he complained as he crawled out of bed and gave Gillian a perfect view of his naked body before he began to get dressed.  
  
"John?" she asked pulling a sheet up to her chest.  
  
"What?" he asked as he stopped at the door and turned to her.  
  
"It's okay to be scared sometimes."  
  
He didn't respond but slipped out the door. When he got to his own room he found he couldn't even sleep. He went out to the pump and quickly washed his hair before slipping on a new T-shirt. He was well into the swing of work that day when he saw Gillian walk in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carter pressed the stethoscope to Luka's chest and listened.  
  
"Here anything?" the Croatian voice croaked.  
  
"You have a long recovery," Carter said. "A full and healthy one will require a transfer to a sterile hospital. Europe is closest. A transfer to the states would be better but more dangerous."  
  
"You're the doctor."  
  
"Get some rest." Carter walked off and out into the dark night. He was about to light his cigarette when he heard the footsteps.  
  
"How is he?" Gillian asked sneaking up behind him.  
  
"He's got a long way to go. Physical therapy and all."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Exhausted."  
  
"Here," she said handing him a coke.  
  
"What'd you lace it with?"  
  
"Nothing. Just something to cool you off."  
  
"I could use a cold shower," he said as he took a long drink.  
  
"Really? I can relieve that," she whispered. Gillian's hand reached under his shirt and her chilled hands from holding the cokes cooled him instantly. "Are you done working?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Come on," she said securing her hand in the front of his jeans and pulling him before her.  
  
"Gillian," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked as she closed the door to her room, finally releasing her grip on him. He flopped down on the bed and rested his head on his upraised arms.  
  
"Teach me French."  
  
"Later," she said as she walked over to his reclining form.  
  
"Now."  
  
"Repeat after me," she said as she slowly began to slip out of her clothes, giving him a private show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to check with the hospital when I get back to the states. I'll be in contact with your doctor at all times. You know how to get in touch with me," Carter reassured Luka as he was loaded into the back of the truck.  
  
"Thank you. Do me a favor?" He whispered.  
  
"What?" Carter asked.  
  
"Don't hurt her, please," Luka said, his eyes traveling to Gillian's frozen stance.  
  
"Luka," Carter started.  
  
"But make a decision that you can live with," Luka whispered before closing his eyes, talking was too much.  
  
"You'll be in good hands," Carter said before closing the door. He stood in that spot until the truck disappeared and he felt her arm hand sneak up the back of his shirt.  
  
"So, we're off duty. What do you want to do?" she asked. He looked over his shoulder with a smile. "No one's in the housing."  
  
"That's not what I had in mind," he said. Within an hour they were deep in the door, Carter donning a fancy camera and taking pictures of exotic wildlife.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" she asked as she followed close behind him.  
  
"Because I want to document. And I would be lost without you," he said raising his camera to an animal.  
  
"John, isn't there something better to be doing?" she asked.  
  
"Our flight isn't until tomorrow. We have plenty of time. Now, continue with the French."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please continue to respond with your feedback. 


	6. French Love Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own the original ER characters, however I have made up a few of my own  
  
The Mistakes We Make: Part Six  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dr. Carter," the maid said, getting no response. "Dr. Carter. It's seven." He cowered lower into his pillow and mumbled something that sounded almost half-French and half-English. "Dr. Carter. It's time to get up." She watched silently from the door as he rolled over and realized the other side of the bed was cold. He shielded his eyes from the light in the hall as he sat up and searched the room. "Alger took your guest to the airport an hour ago," she told him.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered as she slipped out the door. He threw the covers back and stepped onto the ground, still half-asleep. He felt numb to the world as he showered and picked out clothes for work. Shaving didn't matter anymore. He was getting use to having the scruffy beard and Gillian didn't seem to mind. Gillian was like him. She didn't really care about anything anymore. He was zipping up his slacks when Alger knocked on the door.  
  
"Dr. Carter," he said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your lady friend wanted me to give you this letter. And to tell you she would be in touch. And we should probably leave in a couple minutes."  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs," Carter said grabbing his button-up shirt, a jacket and his backpack, before walking out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look who's tan," Susan said when he walked out of the lounge putting on his stethoscope and badge.  
  
"Jealous?" he asked as he glanced at the empty board. "Nice day to come back." He reached into his pocket and took out the folded letter.  
  
"Love letter from Abby?" Susan asked. Carter didn't respond as he opened the envelope and reached inside to take out the papers.  
  
"What's that?" Pratt asked, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"Damn it," Carter muttered in frustration.  
  
"It's in French," Pratt pointed out.  
  
"I know," Carter said annoyed.  
  
"Abby doesn't know French," Susan said.  
  
Carter just glanced at her before looking down at the paper.  
  
"Fax, Carter," Frank said.  
  
"How can I have a fax? I don't even have any patients." He took it and looked over the first page before flipping through the others in frustration.  
  
"Hey Abby," Susan said. Carter didn't bother glancing over his shoulder as he continued to decipher the letters.  
  
"That slow, huh?" Abby asked walking into the lounge.  
  
"Jerry, do we have a French dictionary around here?" Carter asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Nevermind. I'm going to find something to do," Carter said walking down the hall.  
  
"Is it me or does something seem wrong?" Deb asked.  
  
"I'll talk to him," Pratt said. "Guy to guy talk."  
  
Carter was walking up the first flight of stairs to the library when he brushed shoulders with another doctor.  
  
"Excuse me," Carter said.  
  
"Hey Carter, wait up," Pratt yelled.  
  
"You're Dr. Carter?" the man he bumped into said stopping Carter in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?" Carter asked looking away from his papers. The man should have been on a beach instead of in a hospital. Pratt arrived at his side.  
  
"Dr. Andy Pearson. Pedes resident. I started a few weeks ago. I've heard great things about you. You were in Africa right? I've been to Kenya on vacation. I hope it wasn't all business."  
  
Carter stood just listening to the guy. Once he glanced at Pratt who just shrugged.  
  
"Andy, right?" The guy nodded. "Point. Don't talk first," Carter said before turning and continuing upstairs.  
  
"What was that?" Pratt asked.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Carter asked stepping into the library and picking out a French dictionary.  
  
"Trouble in paradise," Pratt suggested.  
  
"No, I'm perfect. I just need a damn dictionary."  
  
"I know a little French," Pratt said.  
  
"That's okay. Since I don't know what it says, I don't think you should read it."  
  
They started walking back downstairs.  
  
"How was Africa?"  
  
"Ask me tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then I'll have pictures." They stepped back into admit right on time.  
  
"Another fax, Carter."  
  
"If this is in French . . ." he started before flipping the cover page and reading. "Um, jerry, find me the number for Dr. Jeremy Rockford. He's in Italy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Who do you know in Italy?" Susan asked.  
  
"That's where they took Luka."  
  
"How is he?" Deb asked.  
  
"Sick. Malaria. He lost a lot of blood in surgery to repair damage from a bullet. Apparently they have a bullet that tears through everything in its path. Head to toe."  
  
"Are you talking about Luka?" Abby asked walking up.  
  
"Yes," Carter said before opening his dictionary.  
  
"Is he okay?" Abby asked.  
  
"Peachy. I have things to do," he said before walking off.  
  
"Things okay between you two?" Susan asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know. He won't talk to me," Abby confessed.  
  
"Any specific reason why?" Deb asked.  
  
"Hey, what's with that Dr. Carter?" Andy asked walking up  
  
"What'd he say to you?" Abby asked, shocked that they already ran into each other.  
  
"Not to talk unless spoken to."  
  
"He's such a jerk," Abby said under his breath.  
  
"Well, that's one way to talk about your boyfriend," Pratt said.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," Abby blurted out.  
  
"Since when?" Susan asked.  
  
"Can we not have this conversation?" Abby asked before walking off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please continue to R&R and offer up suggestions about how to continue my story. 


	7. Mile High Club

Disclaimer: I do not own the original ER characters, however I have made up a few of my own  
  
The Mistakes We Make: Part Seven  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Figure out your love notes?" Pratt asked walking into the lounge. Carter set down his coffee cup and closed his chart.  
  
"Yeah. Finally."  
  
"What'd they say?"  
  
"It wouldn't interest you," Carter said opening a new chart.  
  
"Vulgar, huh? X-rated?"  
  
"Yes," Carter said sarcastically, however it wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
"Just a little bit?" Pratt pleaded sitting down across from him with his own charts.  
  
"No. Find a hobby." Carter finished off his coffee and stared at his charts. He was actually beginning to forget Pratt was sitting across from him.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Pratt asked.  
  
Carter sighed. "I guess."  
  
"You don't happen to be part of the mile high club?" Pratt asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Carter asked.  
  
"An honest on. Come on. Answer the question."  
  
"Is this like truth or dare? Because I hate that game."  
  
"Who's playing truth or dare?" Susan asked walking into the lounge with Andy.  
  
"No one. Pratt's just being juvenile," Carter said.  
  
"It's not truth or dare. It was just an honest question," Pratt defended.  
  
"What question?" Andy asked.  
  
"Don't you have patients?" Carter asked with a glare.  
  
"Hey. Play nice," Susan said.  
  
"I don't play nice," Carter grumbled with a look to her.  
  
"You can excuse him. He doesn't sleep," Susan said walking over to Carter and messing up his hair. "So, what was this question?"  
  
"Mile high club? Any members?" Pratt asked.  
  
"Count me out," Susan said as she took an M&M out of Carter's package.  
  
"Pearson?" Pratt asked.  
  
"Honestly? No. None of the girls had the guts. I am taking a vacation with this great girl and she kind of seems the type." Pratt raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't count on it," Carter said under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Andy said.  
  
"I said don't count on it. Unless you get her drunk," Carter said not looking away from his chart.  
  
"Carter," Susan said. The lounge was silent for a minute.  
  
"So, Carter, your turn," Pratt said.  
  
"You first," Carter said closing his chart.  
  
"No. Do you think Deb would be up for it?" Pratt asked.  
  
"That's going to be something you have to discuss with her," Carter told him, slapping Susan's hand away from his candy.  
  
"So . . . your turn," Susan said playfully.  
  
"Fine. Yes. I was inducted a long time ago," Carter confessed eating the last chocolate covered peanut.  
  
"What's it like?" Andy asked.  
  
Didn't this guy get the hint that Carter didn't want to hear his voice.  
  
"Yeah, come on Carter," Susan said.  
  
"Okay. It depends on the plane. If it's private or not. Depends on the person."  
  
"More than once?" Pratt asked shocked.  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Hey, do you have a minute?" Susan asked straying off subject.  
  
"If it has to do with having sex on planes, I'm out," Carter told her.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
He shrugged and stood up. "I'm off anyway. Just delaying the inevitable." He opened his locker and grabbed his stuff.  
  
"Good," Susan said as they walked out.  
  
"Do you get the impression that he doesn't like me very much?" Andy suggested to Pratt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to offer your suggestions as to develop this story. 


	8. Andy Pearson

Disclaimer: I do not own the original ER characters, however I have made up a few of my own  
  
The Mistakes We Make: Part Eight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's this about?" Carter asked.  
  
"Abby."  
  
"Veto. We're not going there."  
  
"What happened?" she asked as they sat down on a bench.  
  
"She didn't trust me."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning I came back from Africa and everything was going good reunion wise until she yelled out another guys name."  
  
"During sex?"  
  
"Yes. Then she admitted to cheating on me while I was trying to save lives."  
  
"What name?" she asked.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Andy." Susan looked at him. "As in the wannabe surfer pedes doctor Andy Pearson."  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"I need to go."  
  
"John, if you need to talk."  
  
"I'm fine. It's in the past." He picked up his bag and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Carter, phone call."  
  
"Take a message," Carter said as he talked to Kerry for the shift change.  
  
"She's only speaking French."  
  
Frustrated, Carter finished with Kerry before taking he phone.  
  
"Yeah. I'm finishing my shift. It's in two hours. Fine. Fine. Fine," he said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Hot date?" Susan asked.  
  
"Business."  
  
"How are you holding up?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be better once I get out of here." Carter dropped off all his charts and disappeared into the lounge.  
  
"What's with you recently?" Susan asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just need a release."  
  
"You're not the same."  
  
"Yea, well, I've been through a lot. I have a plane to catch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please continue to R&R and give me you suggestions on how to continue my story. 


End file.
